This invention relates to a DC - DC converter circuit and more particularly to a converter circuit used with a photographic flash light emitting device, a converter transformer, a solid state device and a trigger transformer.
Heretofore, the converter transformer has three coils, namely a primary coil to be connected to low DC voltage source (i.e. battery), a secondary coil for producing high voltage which is rectified by a rectifier such as a diode to a DC current at high voltage, and a feedback coil for producing a transistor control signal to be fed to the base of a transistor for a chopping operation on the current through said primary coil. Moreover a conventional converter transformer is difficult to manufacture and insulate because the secondary coil is wound around the primary coil. Also it needs attachment means such as a bolt, nut, screw for fixing it to a base plate. The trigger transformer in a conventional device also has similar difficulties in manufacturing and insulation.